


Stay

by waLANAng_iba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Car Accidents, Limbo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurō finds himself in a void of white and nothing, but then, he sees a familiar boy with blond hair, black glasses, and golden-brown eyes.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry in advance, but this is my first fanfic in the Haikyuu!! Fandom so please spare me

Kuroo felt a deep pain course through his entire body, making him scream in agony as he opened his eyes to a vision of white. Confused, he sat up, breathing heavily for a long time. He searched for something other than himself and this white scene of blank, then finally, he saw something.

A tall blond boy was standing at the other side of the white. He was humming, silently yet audible, and happily tapping his shoes to the rhythm of the song he was listening to in his headphones. He was looking down, and his hands were inside the pockets of his navy blue jacket. His humming slowly turned into singing, which made Kuro recognize the voice.

In curiosity, Kuroo went towards the boy, but the distance between them became farther and farther as the raven-haired man moved forward. Kuroo tried calling out to him, but the boy didn't notice his screams. It annoyed Kuroo, which made him yell at the top of his lungs, desperately wishing the boy would hear him.

"Tsukishima!"

He didn't know this person, yet he was able to say his name. Suddenly, Kuroo started to remember him. The boy wasn't some stranger - He was Tsukishima Kei, his lover.

How could he forget that?

With that, the blond boy looked back, his golden-brown eyes flashing into Kuroo's field of vision. Everything suddenly became coloured, and the scenery turned from white into the cold and busy city. Tsukishima was standing in front of a restaurant, but not just any other restaurant. It was their favourite.

"Took you long enough." Tsukishima replied, rolling his eyes in sarcasm as he took his headphones off. He placed it inside his bag, then, he stretched his arms outward and waited for Kuroo to hug him. However, Kuroo didn't. It left the blond boy with his arms awkwardly opened up for a solid minute.

"Are you going to come over here and hug me, or am I going to have to drag you?" Kuroo snapped back into reality and did Tsuki's request; although, he was still very confused with all of this.

Once they let each other go, Tsuki grabbed Kuroo's hand and pulled him inside the establishment, making the raven-haired man smell the familiar aroma of foods and delicacies within it. He almost drooled, and the younger man scolded him for that.

They found a table near a window, which showed the magnificent lights in the city. The seats were comfortable and fluffy, and the tablecloth was satisfyingly silky. The atmosphere was so formal, yet their attires ruined it. It seemed as though they were just college boys hanging out, when in reality, they were lovers having a romantic date.

"What are you ordering?" Kuroo asked, glancing at the troubled boy who was questioning whether he would have dessert first or not. Of course, Kuroo told him to eat a proper meal first, and as usual, Tsuki sighed in disappointment. Kuroo knew that Tsiki was used to the rejection, but he also knew that his cravings for the strawberry shortcake in the menu would never disappear. It was only a matter of time before his desires got the best of him.

The night was slow, but it became quicker and quicker as they ate their food. They were too busy laughing and enjoying the moment to notice the time that was running by. Although, at the back of Kuroo's mind, he questioned about the vision of white from before. It continued to be unexplained and bothersome as the minutes went by.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Out of the blue, Tsukishima said that. All of Kuroo's thoughts became blank, and it all focused on the words that the boy in front of him said. He was blushing immensely, almost as red as the tablecloth, while Tsuki was looking away, with a pink spot forming ever so lightly on his face.

"O-Of course! You never fail to show me that." Kuroo stuttered, still caught off-guard by his lover's sudden question. Even so, he answered with sincerity, almost to an embarrassing point. Tsuki snickered at his nervousness, and Kuroo couldn't help but feel irritated by his teasing ways. He looked away and groaned in annoyance, making Tsuki apologize for it.

After regaining their composure, Tsuki added, "Then you know how much I want to marry you?"

Instead of feeling the same embarrassment as before, Kuroo felt fear overwhelm him. He snapped his head back towards the direction of Tsuki, who was already kneeling in one knee. His mouth dropped and his hazel eyes started to fill with tears.

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them, amazed and happy, in contrast to how Kuroo was actually feeling right there and then. Tsuki, blinded by his excitement, smiled as he brought up a box that contained a ring that would seal their relationship together. Kuroo was struck with horror.

"I love you with all my heart, Tetsurō... Please accept this token of my love, and marry this man before you." His words ached, and the tears were starting to truly overwhelm Kuroo. He stood up, grabbing his things, and ran away. He ran as quickly as possible without turning back.

Kuroo was so confused with himself. He asked his stupid self, _Why would you leave him like that? Why are you running away?_  But he didn't get the answers that he needed. Instead, he found himself sitting at the corner of the sidewalk, sobbing uncontrollably as he tried regulating his breathing.

Breathe in, breathe out. That was his routine. It continued on while the bystanders in the streets stared at him in worry. None of them went up to comfort the panicking man though. Instead, the tall blond boy that he hurt appeared right next to him, then embraced him so tightly that the air he had been saving went away, like a balloon that lost all of its helium.

"I-I don't know what happened, but I am so sorry for putting you through so much pressure." The boy was apologizing, but no, it wasn't his fault. Kuroo was afraid, but he wasn't afraid of him. He was afraid of hurting him even more. "I should have asked you if it was all right. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have proposed to you at all."

_No, no, no._

_It isn't your fault, Kei_.

"I can't be with you." Kuroo couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. It left a bitter taste, and what's worse was the feeling of seeing Kei so shocked and hurt. He fell back, and the sound of his heart breaking rang in both of their ears. It was painful.

"I don't understand... W-What's wrong?" _Nothing. There was nothing wrong. But why am I saying this?_

"Because I'm dead." Silence. Kuroo didn't feel shocked with the revelation. Instead, he felt relieved to finally know the answer to his questions.

He rose to his feet, looking down at the wide-eyed boy as he grasped his face with both hands. He kissed him gently, then left him there alone. _I left him all alone there._

_I left him because I died._

The thought echoed in his mind as everything finally made sense.

The reason why he saw the vision of white, why he saw Tsuki's face, and why he was seeing all of this - It was a reminder of how he died then.

The night was similar to this one, but more intense. Tsukishima and Kuroo were fighting in their home, raising their voices and threatening to leave the other for reasons Kuroo couldn't remember. It ended with them hugging it out, though both of them were unsatisfied with the results of their argument.

The night continued on with both of them going to their favourite restaurant, but instead of them having the time of their lives, they sat on their seats in silence. What broke that silence was Tsukishima's dreaded statement.

"I love you with all my heart, Tetsurō... but I don't think marrying you is right, nor is having you be by my side."

The sound of Kuroo's heart shattering into pieces filled both of their ears in an agonizing way.

Kuroo stood up after that statement, running away despite the pleads of the blond boy to stay. Tsuki went after him, tripping and falling forward but following his trails anyways.

Then, he witnessed the love of his life be hit by a truck. Tsuki felt his world pause as Kuroo's body went up flying, soon landing onto the concrete pavement with a loud sound. The amount of blood there almost made Tsuki faint, but he refused to, because he needed to be by his lover's side.

He ran towards Kuroo, putting his head onto his lap, and begging for him to stay. It didn't matter if he hated him, because all that mattered was Kuroo. His safety came first.

"You know how much I love you, right? And how much I want to marry you?" Tsuki croaked, his tears making it difficult to talk. He pushed through though, because his lover deserved to hear his words. "I want to marry you so bad, Tetsurō, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry for doing that, so stay strong and beat me up for it."

"K-Kei." Kuroo managed to whisper, making hope lit up inside Tsukishima's mind. The raven-haired man stared into the blond boy's golden-brown eyes, cupping his cheeks before pushing his lips onto his. The blond boy paused before kissing back, his black glasses making it uncomfortable for the both of them.

He pulled away, taking his glasses off and letting Kuroo stare into his eyes. He held his hand and rubbed circles on it, trying so desperately to keep him awake. He needed him to stay alive.

"It's all my fault... please don't leave me, Tetsurō. I thought leaving you would make you happy, but please don't leave me!"

It was too late. Kuroo had stopped breathing and his eyes closed not long after. His grip slipped from Tsuki's face and hand, and the hazel eyes that the blond boy admired suddenly faded into grey. He tried calling out his name, but the people in white started to pull him away. He called out more and more, but the distance grew between them more and more as well. He was crying his eyes out, begging for them to let him go.

"He needs me, my boyfriend needs me you bastards!" That was the last thing Kuroo heard before he felt a deep pain course through his entire body, making him scream in agony as he opened his eyes to a vision of white.


End file.
